Murder at the station
by dxphantom
Summary: The NCIS gang invesigate a murder in Quantico. THinking the ecto crisis is over they discover it has just began. Rated T for voilence. Sequeal to Ecto invesigation.
1. Intro

Quantico,VA july,5,2007 300hrs.

A man ran up the steps from to the Amtrak station. He was trying to get as far away from something.

He was carrying a black bag and was in a green t-shirt.

In the distance the train whistle blew.

Just then three other navy officers stepped up onto the plateform.

"Where are you heading." One of theme asked.

"Ugh..ugh..Arlington." the other man said.

A yellow light sined down the tracks.

Bang!

One of the officers fell.

Another pulled his gun out and began shooting.

The man with the bag ran.

Another officer fell.

"ugh!'' one screamed.

Bang!

The man reached the tracks.

The train was starting to slow down.

Bang!

The Man fell to the ground.

The bag fell and white pieces of paper rolled down the hill.

The train came to a screeching stop.

Bang! Bang!

Two window panels smashed on the train.

Then everything was quiet.

NCIS intro

Well this is the beginning of this story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Washington, D.C. July, 5, 2012 NCIS HQ 800hrs.

It was a quiet morning in was relaxing in her bullpen, Dinnozo jiggling his pencil, McGee typing like a crazy person and the new agent Danny Fenton playing the latest version of DOOMED.

Sometimes McGee would take a peak.

"Ok it's driving me insane what are you doing with your pencil." Ziva asked.

"Well I am doing the rubber pencil skit." Dinnozo answered.

McGee and Danny chuckled.

"Tony no one in Casper High does that. Besides you're doing it wrong." Danny said.

"No I'm not" Dinnozo answered.

"Yes you are." Danny responded.

Ziva grabbed the pencil out of DInozo's hand.

"Thank you." McGee said and sat down.

Gibbs came trotting down the steps.

"Got a call, Murder at the station, let's go" He said.

oOo

Snap snap snap.

The crew was at the station around 9:30 p.m.

Most of the scene was clear of people except for three police officers. Dinnozo began taking pictures around the plateform.

Three officers laid overlapping each other on the platform. Another guy laid on the tracks. Ducky and Palmer came up the steps with a stretcher. Gibbs and McGee surveyed the inside of the train, and Ziva and Danny began placing markers at each piece of evidence.

"Man how many receipts can a guy carry?" Ziva said. White strips of paper lay among the hillside. The wind gust began to blow. One of the white papers hit Danny's face.

"Ziva these are not receipts, there slips with ecto garbage on it." Danny said.

"Don't tell me another ecto investigation." Ziva moaned.

"Hey it wasn't bad the last time." Dinozo said.

"Hey look over in that bush." Danny said.

He kneeled down to grab whatever was in there. He pulled out a black bag.

"Hey check this out." Danny said. Ziva pulled out a pair of white gloves.

"Here hands it to me." Ziva said.

She opened up the bag. Inside were containers of green ectoplasam, two Gem guns, and three sheets of paper.

"Guys I think we have discovered the ecto honey hole of crime." She said.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

NCIS HQ 1100hrs.

"Man for a briefcase this is loaded." Ziva exclaimed.

"Yeah look at this a slip from Gem." Danny said.

"Can you find a license." Gibbs asked.

Ziva continued to dig through the briefcase. She pulled out a brown wallet.

"Yeah here Gibbs" Ziva said.

The license read Keith mill.

"Dinozo pull up Keith Mill." Gibbs ordered.

"Alright here." Dinozo said. "Keith Mill he is from Quantico, VA, works in the pentagon in the anti-ghost wing. Wait what?'' Dinnozo asked.

"Anti-ghost wing, the only anti-ghost rank….thingy I know about is the GiW and they folded last month." Danny asked.

"Danny there is some things you still don't know." Gibbs said.

"The anti-ghost wing is a secret 6th branch in the US. Army and is in all branches." Ziva said.

"So why would someone kill this guy?" Dinnozo ask.

"Why, he works for the Pentagon, Top secret stuff you know." McGee said.

"But wait how anybody could know about this besides if you don't work in the Pentagon." Danny asked.

oOo

Abby's Lab

1200hrs NCIS HQ

"Coffee." Abby insisted already knowing Gibbs was behind her. Gibbs handed her a mega cup of Non-Caf-Pow.

"So I am scanning the bullets Ducky gave to me. And I found this from the site." Abby said. She held and note book.

"So." Gibbs asked. Abby grabbed a purple light.

"Shine this on the note book." She said. Gibbs turned it on and nothing but fingerprints.

"Finger prints and I can tell someone wanted something." Abby said.

"How?'' Gibbs asked. She flipped throw the pages till she reached a section where seven pages were ripped out.

"I believe someone wanted something." Gibbs said.

"And I think it might have to do with ghost." Abby said. On another page that wasn't torn out. It had nothing but ecto weapon drawings.

oOo

Gibbs went down into the morgue were ducky was just cleaning some tools.

"So Gibbs what do you want to know?'' Ducky asked.

"Everything." Gibbs answered.

"Well the one guy was killed due to a instent point blank range shot into the Liver while this one fired back but was hit just above the heart, Same as these two. I will say this guy had accuret shooting whoever killed these men."

"What about Keith?'' Gibbs asked.

"Well I just finished a otopsy and this guy is a tough. He took two shots one to the leg here above his ankle and one in his shoulder. But what killed him was this."

Ducky held a green substance.

"This is made of nothing up ectoplasma and clogged his veins and killed him." Ducky finished.

OOO! You must hate me for leaving it cliffy. But that's how NCIS goes to adds. So You know this is in my series and my next episode is when Gibbs activates rule 38. That means someone will be taking his place for one case. So go to my Author page and vote in my poll for who will take Gibbs place for the next case. Voting is limited so go now. Voting ends 11/17/22. Bye.


	4. Update

Update

Hey Guys It is time for my update.

So if you don't know yet Murder at the station is the second storie in my NCIS/DP series. I know I haven't been updating as much lately. That is because I had to finish My Icarly/Danny Phantom crossover and I started a Harry Potter/ Danny Phantom. And then when I started to type chapter 3 Hurricane Sandy hit so I stopped writing till that Wednesday and then I f went straight to the Harry Potter/ Danny Phantom crossover and then I decided to work on my Ecto Bender story and that's when I decided to get back to work on this.

Ok second I have a poll on my profile page. It is:

Who should take Gibbs spot when He Does rule 38 "Your Case Your Lead." SO who do you think should take his place for the story.

So take the poll and vote. It is on my profile page. Please hurry I am wanting to do the story by the end of November 2012.

Hope you vote on my poll and I will update next week. Thanks guys and please do the poll. PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEE!


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gibbs placed the bag of green ectoplasma infront of everyone in the bullpin.

"So it is a piece of ectoplasma, we have almost a ½ of a quarter of danny's ectoplasma." Dinozzo said.

"Wait what." Danny asked.

"Samples we took from the mcdonald case." He said.

"Ducky found this through out Keiths body. He took two bullets and survived but this is what killed him." Gibbs said.

"But where did it come from?" Ziva asked. Everyone turned to Danny.

"What." He asked.

"Well yhou kind of no everything about ecto weapons and you are half ghost." McGee said.

" Fine, I have no clue what this is, Gem did not have pure ectoplasma in it." Danny said.

"I Guess we are going to the pentagon for answers." Gibbs said.

oOo

Pentagon

Arlington, VA

1400hrs.

Danny, Gibbs, Ziva, and Dinnozo came walking into the ecto wing of the pentagon. The were heading to Sergant Jim dillang's office. He was once in the GiW for 5 years and now works with weapons in anti-ecto wing. Gibbs tapped on the glass door.

Jim came out in a dark green uniform.

" Agent Gibbs. I didn't know you were coming." He said.

" Well when I on a case I don't have time to plan ahead." Gibbs said and he went strate into the office. Ziva followed and dinoz also.

"Wait what is this kid doing here." He asked pointing to danny. Danny held out his badge.

"NCIS, you got a problem with a 14 year old being a agent." Danny said and he went strait inside.

Jim closed the door behind him and he took a seat at his desk.

" Anti ecto wing, what is the most public weapon in use?" Gibbs asked.

" Ugh….why do you need to know that." Jim asked.

" Do you know anyone by the name of Keith?" Ziva asked.

" Yes Keith is my best friend. Why is he involved with this case?" Jim asked. Dinozzo pulled out a folder with pictures of the crime scene.

"He was found dead this morning along with four marines at the train station." Gibbs said.

" And when we did the autopsye we found this." Danny said and placed a small cylinder with ectoplasma in it.

" It was pluged in all viens of his body." Gibbs said. " Do any weapons in the anti ecto wing shoot ectoplasma?"

" The EC revolver does. But it ain't used in the public. The only time we had to use it was in Amity Park. To try to knock out a ghost in city hall. He took over the mayor but he got away before we got him."

**So that's why I heard gun shots.** Danny thought to himself.

" Would that mean to get this gun you would hve to be high up in rank?" Dinozo asked.

"Yes and since it is aginst ecto law to have it out in public besides in a crisis or a attack I don't know who could have one…except." He began

"Except what?" Ziva asked.

"You..You must leave." Jim said and he ushered them out and he slamed the door shut.

"Heys hiding something." Dinozo said.

" You think." Gibbs said.

oOo

1430 hrs. NCIS HQ

Abbey was in here lab looking it a microscope trying to see if there were any serial numbers on the bullet.

"Dang it." She said in frustration. " Why look I have done that five hundred times."

Just then the lab door burst open and ducky came rushing in.

"Ducky what are you doing here?" Abby asked.

"I found this stuck in one of the marines suits." He said. He held a shard piece of lead.

" So ducky I been looking at the bullet what does this lead have to do with anything." Abby said.

"It has a serial number." Ducky said.

**OK I got this one done. Sorry for taking a long time to update. Hey don't forget to vote for who will take gibbs place in episode 4. Vote on my profile page.**


	6. Chapter 4 Must read to understandstory

July 6, 2007

1600hrs. NCIS HQ

Gibbs and the team came strait into Abby's office.

" So what did you want as to see again?" Dinnozo asked.

"Ok Ducky was about to do close up shop till he found this in one of the marines uniforms. She turned on the computer infront of the table showing a magnified piece of metal.

"A piece of metal with a serial number." Abby finished. "and I already tracked the number down. The bullet is from a EC revolver which get this is in the position of your General you just met."

"So let's go and bag the the guy." Danny said.

"But." Abby said. "Week ago he got rid of it and was last in the possession of Micheal meeker. Who was under General jims advisory."

"So where does this guy live?" Gibbs asked.

"Well that's the only problem about two days ago he sold his house and there has been no sign of him since."

"So the case has gone cold." Ziva said.

"BUT!" Abby said. " Got his cell phone number and we can track him down."

"SO where is he?" McGee asked.

"No what I will do it for you." Dinnozo said. " BUT!"

"I have tracked it down only to a Meeker." Abby said. "But!"

"Ugh Why is it everytime." Dinozo moaned.

"He is not good of hiding his tracks." Abby said. " Just a day he fell of the face of the earth this photo was taken near Quantico sation. Only two hours before the killing." Abby pulled a photo of the side walk where two guys were walking. She zoomed in on one of the men and then pulled up Micheal's drivers liceanse.

"Perfect match." She said.

" Then who is the other guy?" Danny asked.

" Well… I can't trace anything to him." Abby said.

" Maybe they were just walking as by standers." Ziva said.

"No he couldn't because he is talking to him." Gibbs said pointing out how the two were face.

"And I also have found a account that he was seen carrying a gun in Quantico just a hour ago and he walked into a car." Abby said. She pulled up another image showing the rear of the license plate.

"And if we punch in our number." General Jim's name came up.

"So Micheal was only a henchman to do the dirty work Jim was the one who wanted keith dead." Dinozo said.

"And guys tommarow we are going to get him." Gibbs said.

**Ok if you did not understand Abby just solved the case and we are going back to the pentagon the next day. Remember the voting is still going on. I have decided to push rule 38 to the 4****th**** story because I really want to have Danny to go to school and all that. That story will be starting soon and will not directly follow the series. Manly just Danny and the new jocks, teachers and only to NEW friends he will everybody.**


	7. Chapter 5

July 6, 2007

1000 hrs.

Quantico, VA Unkown location.

Gibbs black car rolled down a very glommy alley. Gibbs was driving while Ziva and Danny sat in the back. Dinnozo was back at HQ surbveying the security cameras.

" Wow, a general lives here." Ziva said as the car slowly stopped infront of a two story apartment.

Danny [ in his ghost form] opened the door and he quickly stepped out.

Gibbs came out next and then Ziva. The three tightly pressed themselves uo to the wall around the door.

"Danny you stay outside and guard." Gibbs ordered. " We can't have you almost die like last time."

"Boss he is a halfa." Dinnozo said in gibbs ear bud.

"Dosen't matter." Gibbs said. Ziva kicked the door opened and the two cwent in.

The downstairs seemed almost abandon buut a stairwell lead up.

" Up there." Ziva said. Crouching down she made her way up the steps into a newly refurbished two room apartment.

"Clear." Gibbs yelled.

"Clear." Ziva also called out. They walked into a bedroom where the door was propped wide open.

" Maybe they left." Ziva suggested.

Meanwhile back at base Dinnozo noticed that there was some movment in the apartment.

"Ugh boss I have some activity here." Dinnozo said.

The door of the bedroom slammed shut and a guy jumped Gibbs.

Gibs easly thrusted him down. But he quickly got up agin.

"Ugh Danny back up." Dinozo yelled into his ear piece." Back Up!"

Danny responded quickly and he charged up the stair case.

At the same time the man tried to grab a revolver out of his pocket but Ziva tripped him and the guy bounced his spine off the wooden floor. Danny busted the door down and quickly grabbed the mans arms.

"Who the heck are you?" Gibbs asked pulling out his gun.

"Ugh.." The man moaned.

"Speak now or he will have to use other means.'' Danny said.

"Micheal Meeker." Micheal said. Danny finally lossed up on his hold.

"Are you working for anybody?" Ziva asked.

"No." Miceal said. " Ugh!" Danny had get again tighted his grip and his hand were beginning to glow green.

"YES!" Micheal shouted.

"Who for?" Gibss asked.

"GENERAL JIM!" Micheal shouted.

"Danny realese the hold." Gibbs said. " But handcuff him first."

"Danny, Danny Phantom what the heck is he doing working with NCIS?" Micheal asked.

"That is classified." Ziva said.

**Ok so we have one more chapter and a epilogue to go. The voting is still going on for my fourth story Rule 38. The poll is on my profile page.**


	8. Chapter 6 or The end

NCIS HQ interigation room.

General Jim was sitting in a seat in a interigation room. Danny was across standing in the corner.

"And why is a 14 year old ghost observing me?" He asked.

"How 'bout you shut your mouth." Danny said.

"Man Danny can really shut up someone anytime." Dinozo said to Ziva who were of course in the small room behind the 1-way mirror.

"No wonder he is related to Gibbs." Ziva said.

Gibbs came in the room and locked the door behind him.

"Look Gibbs I didn't do anything." Jim said.

"Ok then, but we just want you to look at a few things." Gibbs said. He dropped the folder on the the table.

Jim slowly opened the folder and found photos of the crime scene.

"Where were you two nights ago?" Gibbs asked.

"Ugh…At home." He said.

"Really we have reports that you didn't leave the Pentagon till 1 in the morning and returned around 5." Gibbs said.

" So I went home for only a couple of hours." Jim said.

" Yeah and you live a hour north of Arlington in maryland. Add two hours one way with traffic." Gibbs said.

" And we also have reports that you were seen with Micheal Meeker in Quantico at 2 in the morning in Quantico." Danny said.

" And three hours later five men lay dead, ectoplasma everywhere, and a notepad. Ripped with all of it's pages gone." Gibbs said. " We analized the cover and found Micheal Meekers prints."

" And today I held him down to the round and we asked you was he working for." Danny said.

"Wierldly he said you." Gibbs said.

General Jim knew he was busted. And Danny was making him more nervious.

" I can't take it, with Phantom staring me DOWN!" Jim yelled.

" Did you or did you not plote to kill Keith." Danny asked.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION GENERAL!" Gibbs yelled slamming the table.

"Yes! And I am Damn proud of it! He was trying to help good ghost like Phantom here and I wanted a end!" Jim said. He turned toward Danny.

"And you will be done for Phantom!" Jim yelled.

Dinozo came in with a pair of handcuffs.

" Come with me Phantom killer." Dinozo said in his happy voice.

oOo

NCIS HQ Two hours later

"Well that went well." Ziva said.

"Which part the I am dam proud of it moment or the You will die phantom moment?" Dinozo jokenly asked.

"What if he was right." Danny suggested.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked.

"Well it seems like one ghost is always trying to kill me." Danny said.

"Danny I belive he was caught up in the moment." McGee said.

"Hey look you guys are on the news." Dinozo said changing the subject. He grabbed the remote and turned it up.

Anchor:

And we have reports that NCIS was involved with a arrest in Quantico today. But the strange thing his from the Surcurity camera of the incident. It looks like that Danny Phantom the Famous ghost that has saved Amity Park, WI a couple of times is working with NCIS.

Everyone slowly turned there attention to Dinnozo.

"What?" he asked.

"You didn't erase the footage did you?" Gibbs asked.

"Um…Sorry" Dinnozo said

**OK we are done with the story. My nest story in the series will mostly follow Danny going to his new school. I am not sure If any of the NCIS character's[ Except Gibbs] will appear. Bye everyone.**


End file.
